Torrie Wilson
Torrie Anne Wilson (born July 24, 1975) is an American model, fitness competitor and professional wrestler currently signed to WWE. She is a former WWE Womens Champion and a former WWE Smackdown Womens Champion. As a fitness competitor, Wilson won the Miss Galaxy competition in 1998. Shortly after, she was signed by World Championship Wrestling, where she stayed from 1999 until 2001 (when it was purchased by WWE). In 2001, she began appearing on World Wrestling Federation (WWF) television as part of The Invasion (of WCW, by the then- WWF) storyline. Her most high profile storyline took place in 2003 when she feuded with Dawn Marie. Wilson has also been a part of the all-female stable (i.e., a group of storyline-associated characters), known as Vince's Devils, which ended its run in 2006. Aside from pro wrestling, Wilson has been on the cover of several magazines, including FHM and Playboy (for which she posed twice). Early life Wilson was born in Boise, Idaho. She claims that while growing up she was painfully shy as a child. Wilson found her niche in many school activities, including cheerleading, dance, and was very competitive in track and field. During her sophomore year of high school, after Wilson's interest in modeling grew more serious, her mother urged her to pursue it. They visited an agency and were informed that Wilson would have to lose weight to be considered for jobs. In the process of losing weight, she began a bout with anorexia nervosa and then bulimia that lasted from ages 14-to-20. After recovering from the disorder, Wilson became involved in fitness. She began eating six meals a day and working out. She placed third in her first competition, and she later won the Miss Galaxy competition in 1998. She then spent some time on the Extreme Fitness Team. As part of the Women's Tri-Fitness Championships in 1998, Wilson won first place in the Grace and Physique round. Later in 1998, Wilson moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting. She began acting classes and was introduced to an agent who helped her gain a few jobs. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Info Here Other media Aside from Playboy, Wilson has also appeared on the cover of several other magazines, including the September 2006 cover of FHM magazine. Wilson was also number forty-three on FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World list in 2007. She has also been on AskMen.com's list of the Most Desirable Women in the World twice: she was number twenty-two in 2006 and number sixty-five in 2007. Wilson, along with several other Divas, filmed Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" in April 2007. Also in 2007, Wilson made a special appearance, along with Mick Foley, at the Special Olympics World Games in Shanghai. She appeared on the February 6, 2008 episode of Project Runway where the contestants designed wrestling attire for several of the Divas. In April 2009, Wilson signed on to appear in the NBC reality show, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me out of Here!, which premiered in June. On the show's season finale, Wilson was named the runner-up to winner Lou Diamond Phillips. In December 2011, Wilson along with Candice Michelle filmed Lilian Garcia's music video "U Drive Me Loca". Personal life Wilson admits not having watched wrestling when she was younger, but says that since becoming involved in the industry, she has become a fan of Hulk Hogan. While working for WWE, Wilson was on the road up to 300 days per year. She has a Maltese named Chloe, who traveled with her. While on the road, Wilson worked out at least four days a week.8 Usually, her workout consisted of an hour of cardiovascular workouts and a half-hour of lifting weights. Wilson also has a close friendship with Stacy Keibler. At one point, they were roommates in Los Angeles, California. After dating for four years, Wilson married Peter Gruner (known on-screen as Billy Kidman) on July 11, 2003. They lived in Tampa, Florida, when not traveling. The couple legally divorced in 2008. In September 2007, Wilson launched her clothing line, "Officially Jaded", alongside Nick Mitchell, a former WWE wrestler who was known as "Mitch" of the Spirit Squad. The couple began dating in mid-2006. She opened a store in The Woodlands, Texas, at the upscale Market Street district. On September 14, 2008, Torrie made an appearance at the inaugural Wrestler's Rescue event held in Piscataway, New Jersey, an event to create awareness and to help raise money to support the health care needs of retired professional wrestlers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Nose Job'' (Sitout facebuster) – 2005–present **''Torrie-nado DDT'' (Running or diving tornado DDT) – 2002–2004 **Running or standing swinging neckbreaker – 2002–2004, signature 2005–2007 *'Signature moves' **Baseball slide **Body splash **Corner lariat **''Facial'' (Stinkface) **Schoolgirl roll-up **Snap suplex **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'With Candice Michelle' **Double D DDT *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manager_(professional_wrestling) Managers] **Victoria **Candice Michelle *'Wrestlers managed' **Victoria **Candice Michelle *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **"Need a Little Time" by Lilian Garcia (2001–2005; 2011–2013) **"Not Enough for Me" by Jim Johnston (2005–2006) **'"A Girl Like That"' by Eleventh Hour (2006–2008; 2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Championship (1 time) **WWE Smackdown Women's Championship (1 time) **WWE Divas Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cammy Charm **Slammy Award for Slut of the Year (2011)